Pride
by Cryo89
Summary: Sai qual é la verità? Le nostre vite non ci apparterranno mai. Che lo si chiami Dio, Fato, Allspark...Quel qualcuno deciderà sempre per noi... Siamo strumenti.Autobots, Decepticons, umani... siamo solo pedine. Non è giusto". Post TF2007 Barricade X OC


***PRIDE***

Movieverse [Barricade x OC]

"_**Io sono sempre lo sbirro cattivo. E non chiedetemi che fine ha fatto quello buono, l'ho già ucciso" **__[Barricade]_

"Chi è il pazzo furioso che mi ha quasi investito e mi ha pure assordato con il clacson?!" gridò Sam, che aveva fatto a malapena in tempo ad appiattirsi contro la parete del corridoio principale della Base, evitando di poco un Transformer lanciato a folle velocità. I fanalini di coda si persero dietro una svolta.

"Barricade, va all'inferno! Tanto ho preso la targa!!!" protestò il giovane Witwicky. Alex mormorò qualcosa.

"Come?"

Il bambino strinse le spalle: "Sei sicuro fosse 'Cade?"

"E chi altri potrebbe essere più stronzo?!"

"Strano. Non mi sembra il tipo che ti suona il clacson. Lui ti investe direttamente"

**Prelude: Before Crisis**

"_**A drowning sorrow floods the deepest grief,  
how long now?  
Until the weather change condemns belief,  
how long now?  
And once was mainly coincidence believe,  
What's wrong now?**_

_**The saints are coming, **_

_**I say no matter how I try, **_

_**I realise there's no reply..."**_

_{The Saints Are Coming, U2}_

Rade nuvole bianche si stagliavano nel cielo terso, in quel caldo pomeriggio che preannunciava l'imminente avvento dell'estate, e il sole scintillava in una miriade di riflessi sui vetri degli alti grattacieli di Los Angeles.

Le strade erano gremite di gente, come sempre del resto: la metropoli non conosceva un istante di quiete, di notte non dormiva mai, tanto meno durante il giorno.

Era stata un'ottima idea, quella di festeggiare la sua ammissione a Berkeley con un bel giro in città, in compagnia di suo padre. Una ragazza scrutò il proprio riflesso nella vetrina limpida di uno dei negozi del centro, prendendo seriamente in considerazione l'ipotesi di entrare in uno dei tanti saloni di bellezza a far sistemare quei capelli diventati ormai troppo lunghi. La folta chioma dai vividi riflessi ramati raggiungeva quasi metà schiena…

"Cryo, per l'amor del cielo, ne hai ancora per molto?"

Con un sorriso, si voltò a guardare un uomo sulla quarantina, che fissava preoccupato il suo Rolex.

"Te l'avevo detto papà, oggi ti tocca accompagnarmi a fare spese! E poi dai – aggiunse lei con un sorriso - non dirmi che pensi già al lavoro!"

Lui scosse la testa. "Se non ci penso io, chi lo fa? Piccola, lo sai che voglio che tu la smetta di affaticarti tanto con le faccende di casa, e vorrei che lasciassi anche quel ridicolo impiego al pub… Devi pensare a studiare, ora che andrai a Berkeley… Posso assumere una donna delle pulizie per due volte a settiman…"

"No – lo zittì Cryo - Papà non ce n'è bisogno, davvero! Me la so cavare e finché posso, preferisco tenerla a posto io casa. Ti autorizzerò ad assumere qualcuno per mettere in ordine soltanto quando tu e Alex vi renderete conto di sentire immensamente la mia 'ordinata' mancanza mentre sarò via al college, ok?"

"Ma…"

"Promettilo!"

L'uomo sospirò. "D'accordo, va bene, mi arrendo. Ma non strafare, goditi queste vacanze… Dovresti raggiungere tuo fratello, a casa di tua zia nel Texas, sai?"

Cryo scosse la testa, in un fluire dei lunghi capelli rossi. "Io e zietta non ci sopportiamo reciprocamente, è un dato di fatto. Certe questioni, certi atteggiamenti…sono difficili da digerire… E poi, se non resto io, chi è che tiene tutto sotto controllo? Ho sentito la telefonata di ieri sera, ti vogliono già indietro entro domani pomeriggio…"

"Origliare le conversazioni altrui è un reato federale" commentò l'uomo, con una risata.

Sua figlia aveva dannatamente ragione, ma non poteva farci niente. Come colonnello dell'U.. temporaneamente in congedo, era riuscito a prendersi sì e no due giorni di ferie, durante i quali pareva essere successo di tutto, su ai piani alti. Informazioni strettamente riservate e classificate gli avevano riferito di un attacco improvviso alla base statunitense di Soccent in Qatar: non vi era stata alcuna rivendicazione, ma il Generale era parso seriamente preoccupato.

E dunque, il patrio dovere prima delle vacanze, anche se quel pomeriggio con sua figlia che non vedeva da mesi non glielo avrebbe tolto _nessuno_.

Passeggiavano per le strade di Mission City, dopo quella giornata di svago, quando improvvisamente udirono l'inconfondibile suono di uno stealth jet sorvolare a bassa quota lo spazio aereo sopra di loro.

Il colonnello Jason Edward Sanders scattò in piedi dalla comoda panchina su cui si era seduto a riposare. "Chi è quel pazzo incosciente? Nessuno sano di mente volerebbe fra i grattacieli! Quel pilota vuole ammazzarsi!?" ringhiò a mezza voce.

"Papà, rilassati, sarà una nuova esercitazion…"

"Palle! Finché si ostinano a scegliere pilotuncoli scervellati usciti dall'accademia con il classico calcio nel posteriore, non stupirti se poi abbiamo così tanti problemi di sicurezza…"

Non videro la squadra di militari correre disperata appena un isolato più in là, né tanto meno videro due automobili – una Chevrolet Camaro d'ultima generazione ed un GMC Topkick C6500 - trasformarsi e prendere inspiegabilmente, al di fuori di ogni logica esistente, vita.

Il jet, un F-22 Raptor Martin Lockheed, virò bruscamente, in un gesto troppo fluido e spericolato per poter essere umano, e si lanciò in picchiata sulla città, sotto gli sguardi attoniti degli ignari passanti.

Sanders urlò come tutti gli altri, nel momento stesso in cui il missile lanciato a tradimento dal caccia esplose contro la facciata di un edificio.

Non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo avesse perso conoscenza, se mai era davvero accaduto, ma quando Cryo riuscì ad aprire gli occhi accecati dal terriccio e dalla polvere, vide attorno a sé soltanto fumo ed uno scenario apocalittico. Le doleva la tempia, sentiva il sangue colarle su una guancia, e tuttavia era sicura di non aver riportato gravi traumi.

«Che cos'è successo?!»

Il Raptor era piombato giù all'improvviso, sparando all'impazzata; persino adesso, in mezzo a tutto quel caos, le pareva di udire l'eco di esplosioni e grida, in lontananza.

Suo padre…Dov'era suo padre?

"C-Cryo…"

La ragazza trasalì e si voltò di scatto, guardandosi disperatamente attorno; non trattenne un grido, quando scorse la malridotta figura di Jason Sanders riversa a terra, molti metri più in là, sepolta dai calcinacci, in mezzo ad una miriade di altri corpi sanguinolenti.

"Papà! NO!!"

Lo raggiunse in pochi passi, incurante dei pantaloni laceri e strappati su ferite aperte, gettandosi in ginocchio al suo fianco.

"No, n-no…"

Cercò disperatamente di sollevare i blocchi di cemento che schiacciavano l'uomo a terra, sotto un cumulo di detriti troppo pesanti per qualsiasi essere umano.

"No, papà…Aiuto…QUALCUNO MI AIUTI!!!" urlò, senza ricevere alcuna risposta.

"Cry... o…"

"Per favore, se qualcuno mi sente, aiutatemi!"

"Cryo, ascoltami! –esclamò l'uomo, sforzandosi invano di mantenere salda la voce sempre più fievole –Per me… È finita…Non sento più niente… Non riesco nemmeno… a respirare…"

"Non dire così! Resisti papà… Arriveranno i soccorsi..."

In quel momento l'F-22 ripassò sopra le loro teste, scagliando una granaglia di colpi nell'isolato adiacente. Chi, o cosa diamine stava attaccando?!

"Cryo, voglio che… ora tu mi ascolti… bene…"

"Papà, non parlare! Devi resistere, mentre io cerco aiuto…"

Sanders chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò profondamente, nonostante i polmoni collassati.

"Per favore, Cryo… Voglio che tu… adesso vada via… da qui… - mormorò - Non lo so che accidenti sta accadendo… ma voglio che tu… ti metta in salvo…"

Lacrime presero a rigare il viso della ragazza. "N-non puoi c-chiedermi di abbandonarti q-qui…"

"Non te lo sto chiedendo… Devi… Se resti, sei in pericolo…"

Aggrappandosi alle ultime forze rimastegli, Jason sollevò una mano tremante e le sfiorò una guancia in una carezza. "Prenditi cura… di tuo fratello… e di te…"

"Papà…"

"Ti voglio bene… Cryo…"

Gli occhi azzurri così uguali ai suoi si velarono, mentre le labbra esalavano l'ultimo, sofferto respiro.

Non poté piangere. Non poté gridare e cedere alla disperazione, perché un enorme tank M1 Abrams irruppe dal nulla nella strada devastata, marciando con i possenti cingolati su qualsiasi cosa ostacolasse il suo cammino: macchine, calcinacci, cadaveri…

Con un moto di orrore crescente, la giovane balzò in piedi malgrado il dolore, e corse più che poté…

Scappando senza sapere dove andare…

Scorgendo a malapena le immagini confuse di una battaglia in cui gli uomini erano meri spettatori destinati ad essere vittime…

Un'altra esplosione la scaraventò a terra.

Con gli occhi offuscati dalle lacrime, vide due colossali robot crollare a terra con un ruggito sofferente, ed un ragazzo pressappoco della sua età tentare di divincolarsi dalle grinfie di uno dei due, stringendo in mano un grosso cubo metallico coperto di geroglifici.

"MIA! L'ALLSPARK È MIA!"

"SAM! Unisci il Cubo alla mia scintilla, presto!"

Con un urlo disperato, il giovane scattò in piedi e scaraventò quello strano cubo dritto nel petto del robot con gli occhi rossi, che si contorse in uno spasmo agonizzante.

Un'ondata di calore esplose dal corpo di duracciaio, disintegrandolo e fondendolo. Una luce abbagliante investi ed avvolse tutto. Abbagliata da quel bianco cangiante e rovente, Mizar sentì un dolore insopportabile al braccio destro, appena sotto il gomito, come se una lama vi fosse penetrata a forza.

Nella sua mente riecheggiò un grido che non apparteneva solo a lei, ma sembrava racchiudere tutta la sofferenza patita dall'intero Universo.

E la tenebra l'avvolse.

Eccoci qua. O meglio, eccomi qua. Finalmente! Ce ne ho messo per decidermi a pubblicare questa storia che, alla fine, è dal 2007 che mi ronza in testa. Che dire? Spero che vi piaccia. Purtroppo è in italiano, ma prestissimo ci sarà anche la versione in inglese. Avrei bisogno di un betareader che riesca a sopportare i miei continui azzardi "present perfect-present perfect continuous", ma ormai ho deciso. Per qualche anno ho aspettato, sperando che in Italia nascesse/tornasse la passione per i Transformers, ma la comunità di scrittori di fictions è estremamente scarna. Per cui, meglio adattarsi. Ho voglia di raccontare questa storia!

A presto,

Cryo*89

So, here we are. Or, here I am. It took me a lot of time to take this decision and to start publishing this story that has been in my mind since 2007. What else... I hope you like it. Unfortunately, this first version is written in Italian, but sooner I will post the English version, too. I should find a good betareader, because of my problem with "present perfect-present perfect continuous", but I've already decided. I've been waiting for years and now, I want to tell you this story!

See you soon,

Cryo*89


End file.
